Le Mot Magique
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Mithos savait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser boire Kratos car celui répétait sans cesse son histoire d'amour passionné avec Anna. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est un secret que son professeur veut lui confier... Délire total / OOC


_A ceux qui ont osé s'aventurer par ici, bienvenue ! Si vous êtes venus lire quelque chose de sérieux et avec les vrais caractères des personnages, passez votre chemin. C'est du pur délire (privé, en plus, mais je souhaite qu'il devienne public. Ca doit conquérir le monde !) et je suis complètement OOC. Bon courage à ceux qui vont s'y essayer._

_**Disclaimer :** Tales of Symphonia appartient à Namco, et quand je lis cet OS, je me dis "heureusement pour eux."_

_**Warning :** Délire total, OOC, bref, tout ça tout ça._

_Ceci est un défi surprise lancée par Fjerilhaiva. _

* * *

**Le Mot Magique**

C'était une journée banale sur Derris-Kharlan. Par banale, nous voulions dire, bien évidemment, que Mithos préparait encore et toujours ses plans d'Anti-Discrimination-Mais-Sister-Complex-Serait-Un-Terme-Plus-Approprié que Yuan résistait encore et toujours, non pas à l'envahisseur, mais aux plans Je-Tue-Le-Fiancé-De-Ma-Sœur-Et-Je-Fais-Passer-Ca-Pour-Un-Accident-De-Travail de l'ange mégalomane et Kratos… Kratos faisait la tronche, pour ne pas changer, mais les habitants de Derris-Kharlan avaient tendance à lui pardonner pour une obscure raison – obscure raison qui se trouvait plus bas que son dos bien évidemment.

Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, si on mettait de côté les petits accrochages avec le groupe de l'Elue. Mais cela n'était qu'une petite ombre au tableau idéaliste de Mithos et, franchement, il avait d'autres choses à penser qu'à une bande de cloportes qu'il pouvait facilement écraser mais ne faisait pas pour une obscure raison. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le popotin de Kratos.

Parmi les préoccupations importantes de Mithos, il y avait, par exemple, « enlever le verre de Vodka que Kratos avait dans les mains ». Pas qu'il s'inquiétait de l'état de son professeur – il en avait juste complètement rien à cirer – mais l'alcool avait des effets néfastes sur l'épéiste et, franchement, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre pleurnicher sur Anastasia. Ou alors était-ce Annie ?

« Mithoooooos ! »

Aïe, c'était trop tard. Il avait dû boire quelques verres pendant qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de se débarrasser des cloportes (les écraser étaient beaucoup trop facile à son goût). Maintenant, il allait en baver, dans les deux sens du terme puisqu'il allait s'endormir lorsque Kratos raconterait pour la énième fois son histoire d'amour passionné avec Alice. (Ou alors était-ce Ange ?). Même l'Incendie de l'Amour était plus intéressant aux yeux de Mithos !

« Quoi ? Répondit-il, las.

-J'ai un secret à te confieeeeeer. »

Kratos semblait beaucoup plus joyeux que d'habitude et c'était étonnant de sa part. De plus, c'était bien la première fois que Kratos voulait lui confier un secret. C'était fort intéressant.

« Un secret ? Demanda-t-il avidement.

-Ouais. C'est Annaaaaaaa qui me l'a confié. »

Ah oui, Anna ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir eu une femme avec un nom plus facile à retenir ? Martel, par exemple. Non, peut-être pas Martel en fait.

« Elle m'a donné un mot magique qui peut résoudre tout les problèmes ! »

Si Kratos n'avait pas eu un coup dans le nez, Mithos l'aurait très probablement regardé avec de grands yeux et l'aurait fait enfermer.

« Quel mot magique ? »

Kratos regarda à gauche, à droite et derrière lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Mithos leva les yeux au ciel. Qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire boire Kratos ?

« Poàlllllllk. » Dit Kratos en faisant croasser sa voix.

« Poàlllllllk ? » Répéta Mithos, éberlué.

Quel était ce mot ? Où cette femme avait-elle été cherché ça !?

« Non non. Poàlllllllk ! » Répéta Kratos sur le même ton.

« Poàlllllllk ! » Dit Mithos en faisant croasser sa voix.

Kratos applaudit son ami avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, chose inédite qui fit se décrocher la mâchoire aux habitants de Derris-Kharlan.

Mithos, de son côté, répéta encore et encore le mot magique et il ne put que constater que Kratos avait raison : maintenant, il se sentait bien. Alors il se leva et quitta le bar sans un regard en arrière. Il devait essayer de le prononcer devant Martel, peut-être reviendrait-elle à la vie grâce à cela !

En chemin, il rencontra Yuan, devant lequel il s'arrêta :

« Hey, Yuan, je vais te dire quelque chose.

-Hein ?

-Poàlllllllk. »

Yuan le regarda avec de grands yeux mais Mithos en avait cure.

« Poàlllllllk ?

-Non, Poàlllllllk. Garde ce mot en mémoire, il nous sera d'une grande utilité pour plus tard ! »

Puis il s'éclipsa, ignorant le regarde apeuré du fiancé de sa sœur. Il avait autre chose à faire.

Poàllllllk devint vite une mode parmi les habitants de Derris-Kharlan – mode que Yuan ne comprenait pas et que Kratos lui-même qualifiait de stupide, ne se souvenant pas que tout était de sa faute. Il fut tellement utilisé qu'il entra dans le dictionnaire angélique et, plus tard, devint une langue à part entière.

Quant à savoir si cela avait ressuscité Martel, c'était un mystère.

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Combien ont survécu ?_

_Allez, une petite note explicative. Tout se passa un jour alors que je traduisais la petite nouvelle qui se passe entre ToS et ToS DOTNW qui se trouvait dans l'édition limitée de ToS Chronicles. Alors que j'avais la tête tournée, mon chat est passé sur le clavier et a écrit à l'aide de ses petites pattes "Poàlllllllk". Comprenant que c'était un message codé, je fis un screen et le mis sur FB. _

_Or, une amie remarque qu'au-dessus du mot "Poàllllllk", il y avait le mot "Kratos". Ca a fait 1+1 et ainsi arriva la légende de Kratos, le Poàlllllllk._

_Et voilà où on en arrive._

_Allez, je vous revois un autre jour, dans quelque chose de plus sérieux (ou pas). _


End file.
